lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AskSuzette101
Bold text Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Littles and Tiaras page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Chrismh (talk) 11:42, July 29, 2013 (UTC) hey i saw whats going on on the other wiki i messaged you here so she wouldnt see idk she might see if shes offending you just annoy her here lemmie give u a few tricks of the trade if she tells you to get lost just stay there and comment often n if she tries to talk to you ignore her n pretend she doesnt exist Lenneh (talk) 00:13, August 15, 2013 (UTC) good then again maya doesnt really have sympathy for anyone same tbh Lenneh (talk) 00:40, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Your drawing request is done! Patchthepirate19 (talk) 13:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) frend im gonna write a candyxscraps fanfic yeA unless u want me to write another pairing :O i wanna wright ye u pick pairing Lenneh (talk) 23:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) i have like half of the first line so far yehaw Lenneh (talk) 23:35, August 18, 2013 (UTC) no i mean the very first line this is all i have so far omg i just did a bit more ye Candy had noticed that her ghoulfriend had been feeling under the weather lately. She had also noticed that Scraps was particularly embarrased of her miss-matched skin. Candy couldn't see why. To Candy, every little bit of her was beautiful and whilst they sat together, cuddled on the sofa, thats all i got Lenneh (talk) 23:43, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Guess wat suzette chrismh deleted the crossova page ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 01:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ........ Okay Suzette i went on patch's tumblr and he said u were sending mean posts to him and that he is gonna quit tumblr i know yur not a bully but why would ya do dat? ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 18:18, August 24, 2013 (UTC) check out mah new wiki its on mah profile ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 22:01, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Gosh, that was fast! Cherryberry1456 (talk) 20:52, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I type pretty fast too, but I could never think of ideas that fast! Cherryberry1456 (talk) 21:00, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I got one partially written about Twist E. Twirls, but I usually wind up writing one of my non-Lalaloopsy related stories. :P This is how my Twist E. one starts off... It was a bright, sunny morning. February 20th, to be exact. Twist E. Twirls yawned and stepped out of bed. "Good morning, Butter." Twist E. whispered to her hardly awake pet butterfly, whom she dubbed, "Butter" for short. Butterfly turned over in its bed and crawled under the blanket. Twist E. sighed. She decided to go get some breakfast at her best friend Cherry Crisp Crust's house. She got ready to go, and awoke Butterfly to come along. Butterfly drowsily laid on Twist E's shoulder as the walked to Cherry's house. Butterfly never really got along with Cherry's pet blackbird. Twist E. came to Cherry and Blackbird's house and knocked on the door. I've got some more, but that would leave you off on a, "What?" note. WHOOPS! That last one was me, I forgot to sign it! Cherryberry1456 (talk) 21:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) No no no! That's okay! I'll have to finish it first. Thanks anyway, though. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 21:30, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, that's fine. I can put it up when I'm done with it, I'm trying to write more of it now. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 21:39, August 25, 2013 (UTC) aa no frend it only took like a minuet its not good aa thank u anyway pets u Lenneh (talk) 23:42, August 26, 2013 (UTC) i doubt that they would let any couples or something on the show but it would b nice if sir and lady were together i actually ship sir and patch tho hh Lenneh (talk) 23:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) aa ver cute ships my friend mine are scrapsxcandy (candy coated frankenstiens is an adorable name who made it up :O) sirxpatch forestxace(cuties) and wackyxprince i have strange otps Lenneh (talk) 00:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC) sorry i was inactive today ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 15:51, August 28, 2013 (UTC) i was joking when i said the thing about peggy seven beans seas i joke a lot and i wasnt trying to ruin yr ships and i dont see how i am ruining your ships just by saying that you wernt even talking about ships in the first place Lenneh (talk) 23:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC) i dont think me joking about a piece of plastic is comparable to me wanting u to leave :/// i dont see any mention of shipping but okie dokie i didnt say everything is canon i said it was p much canon cuz you n scraps seem to hate pb and idolize marcy so i just thought i should mention pb is p much dating your queen i didnt complain on any page here Lenneh (talk) 23:50, August 28, 2013 (UTC) i made a comment covering aaaall that Lenneh (talk) 23:57, August 28, 2013 (UTC) yeah i know but i like defending characters i havent seen any of the new episodes damn i need to get updated Lenneh (talk) 00:10, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Um... pretty sure I had to warn you of this before somewhere. But you are putting things in the comments that aren't very apropriate. Please stop. Chrismh (talk) 23:12, August 29, 2013 (UTC) i feel like drawing so give me a ship and ill draw it yeah not something with suzette in tho cuz i cant draw her hair at all :///// a girl/girl pairing would b cool cuz i cant really draw boys whoops Lenneh (talk) 20:43, August 30, 2013 (UTC) oo ive never heard of that one before yeah ill try n do that one it might not b that good tho so Lenneh (talk) 20:55, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ughh i was half way through the drawing and then flash crashed and i lost it all ill prolly try to draw it later cuz im too annoyed to try again right now Lenneh (talk) 21:49, August 30, 2013 (UTC) hey i am going to the church at 6:40 keep me updated! ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 20:03, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Suzette help needle took over mah account and replaced everything with fart ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 01:32, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you portray her/myself very well. So it would depend... Chrismh (talk) 01:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) i'm gonna watch equestria girls on da tv so yeah i'll be back soon ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 15:57, September 1, 2013 (UTC) that picture isnt even my worst picture oh godd i was sending a stupid picture to the gf cuz i always put a fanta/coke/whatever bottle on my head when i send pictures to her and it really annoys her its so funny but i blinked and i have really bad crosseye in pictures and that horrible picture came into existance i still find it funny tho Lenneh (talk) 15:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) What did I say? I said that Eriel's drawings were better than Disney Creator, and that it was stupid that Aliah didn't let her join that thing. I thought you agreed on that, as Scraps said. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 21:18, September 3, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, don't worry. :) Cherryberry1456 (talk) 21:21, September 3, 2013 (UTC) im not even spying on you omg :// im just looking at the wikis on your favorite wikis bit and commenting on them is that really terrible? i wish i never put the complaining thing on my profile because everything i say you jump in and say STOP COMPLAINING!!! THIS IS OFFENSIVE!! idek why i bother to comment cuz i know youll jump right in and be like STOP COMPLAINING and then ill prolly get a message ALL IN CAPS on my talkpage about how i need to stop being a 'hater' Lenneh (talk) 10:41, September 4, 2013 (UTC) i cant even deal with you today Lenneh (talk) 10:55, September 4, 2013 (UTC) what are you going to call it 'the lalaloopsyland fanon wiki' tbh if you make another fanon wiki itll be best because everytime i comment there wont be a reply saying STOP COMPLAINING :) bye Lenneh (talk) 11:04, September 4, 2013 (UTC) hmm maybe i said 'i wasnt even complaining' because i wasnt complaining you take every comment i say wrong something in your mind just makes you want to reply to most of my comments STOP COMPLAINING get it checked it might be a tumor Lenneh (talk) 11:11, September 4, 2013 (UTC) check out my new fanfic ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 20:02, September 5, 2013 (UTC) hmm okay and ya better change yur information thingy i am gonna roleplay scraps and april ScrapsStitchedNSewn9 (talk) 20:07, September 5, 2013 (UTC) bloody hell whats happened now Lenneh (talk) 20:36, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I said not to let your opinions bother her. I never said what you think is stupid, just for her to shrug it off and not make a big fit over it. What, did you want her to get into a big hissy fit? Cherryberry1456 (talk) 23:34, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I like getting even too, personally. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 23:36, September 6, 2013 (UTC) I see what you mean. Sorry I couldn't reply sooner, I had to go to Target, and when I got back it wouldn't let me log in because of some error on the main site. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 14:42, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Then tell them that. Not publicly, but in private. I'm sure they could understand. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 16:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) A crush on Alice? Alice is a very lovely lady, very funny and never dull, but she is just a very dear friend. Themaddesthatter (talk) 17:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) I feel like I get on peoples nerves sometimes. Wheres the link? Themaddesthatter (talk) 19:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Maybe I remember this maybe I dont.. ( should i :O ) Themaddesthatter (talk) 21:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ( aa oke ) Me and prince were just talking, thats all. Themaddesthatter (talk) 22:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) He isnt annoying at all! Though he does pull lots of pranks, hes not too bad. He is my little brother after all. Themaddesthatter (talk) 22:51, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hmm...Im not sure about this one. Uhh...A mouse? Speaking of mice, theres one that hides in the teapot when its empty. Quite a cute little thing. Alice has named it Squeaky. Do you have any riddles about mice? Themaddesthatter (talk) 23:10, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Are you talking about Alice. I don't like Alice in that way! I don't think the mouse is very evil, though it does tend to eat the last chocolate biscuit and thats pretty evil in Alices book! Please give my hat back. Themaddesthatter (talk) 23:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ( if yr talking about the secret in the roleplay it was about a BIRTHDAY not everything is hate against you love ) ( ooooohhh maaaa goooooooooood how are we not allowing you to ship what you want to ship when have we said that my character has different feelings to me like when im in character wacky doesnt go out with prince but i ship them and?? its because me and my character are way different chris was IN CHARACTER when she said that again characters feelings arnt the same as actual persons feelings i dont understand what yr chatting about the secret and being the one but yeeeeeeeah im done too see ya ) You're always causing un-needed drama over nothing. You have done this countless times and still don't even try to spell better or be less-annoying. Why do you have to keep causing problems? I never said I hate roleplaying but maybe I don't want to have to interact with you because I can't stand the way you type! Chrismh (talk) 01:05, September 11, 2013 (UTC) If I just have you not touch anything I appear in/on and ban you from my topic will you calm down? I have a right to be angry too you know DX you may have chased away someone I could have been friends with... Chrismh (talk) 01:08, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, 1: I never asked you to join here and I didn't even wanted you to join back on here or the Lalaloopsy wikia after you made that hate wiki against me. 2: I'm un-needed? I'm the one who runs these places, so I think you have that backwards... 3: The rules are set to make sure people all have a nice, safe, and fun time. If you cannot follow them then you're not welcome anyway. And besides, it's my job to see to them that they are followed through. 4: I don't send anyone after you. They chose to side with me because I'm not the wrong one. I have friends, fans, and followers because I am a good, decent, respectable admin who has befriended most of those I have fought with before. So it's just your own problem. 5: how am I a hater when I didn't do anything wrong to begin with? I never missbehaved with either you three. It isn't my fault you wouldn't listen to the rules. 6: I was invited to the wiki and asked to be an admin by the other admin when they saw my wonderful work. I am perfectly responsible and never take advantage of my position. 7: Even if people do not like grammar it isn't an excuse to type like a moronic howler monkey. It just means they're going to have a lot of difficulty and that they shouldn't try out for any typing jobs. Cause trust me, a legal figure is not going to take kindly to a secretary that cant type right. 8: Popular? Yeah, sure. Whatever. You are just a childish little girl that needs to grow up before she tries to do big girl things. So now that you are finally out of my hair, I can go ahead and delete your contributations on this wiki. It isn't a big deal to me since I wasn't the one who acted wrongly. Sorry to intervine on this, but I just wanted to say, you do know that this is Chris' wiki, right? She founded this wiki, so she really has more of a right to tell you what to do on this wiki than any other one. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 12:48, September 11, 2013 (UTC) hi asksuzette101! Lalaloopsy506 (talk) 03:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Why isn't Mittens in your friend list? LalaloopsyESB (talk) xcuse me but dat message actually worked cause something good did happen to me today my friend gave me money ps y would u talk to me on there if u can see i got blocked?? Cinderslippers123 (talk) 22:05, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ok Cinderslippers123 (talk) 22:22, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Psst Suzy Cherry's already blocked Pete R. Canfly (talk) 14:41, April 12, 2014 (UTC) suzette i think you rock!